


In The Moonlight

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Four years after Thor, Loki is finally having his big day that will introduce him into adulthood. Despite waiting for this day to come for a long time, Loki is nervous and when Thor suddenly asks to meet him in the gardens during the celebration, things take a very unexpected turn.





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This celebration happens around the time a human would turn 16, therefore it is tagged underage.

Loki had waited for this day for as long as he could remember. Finally he would be seen as an adult, no longer a child. Thor had had his ceremony four years ago already and ever since Loki had noticed the change in his behavior. Maybe now, with him reaching the same status, they would be on the same level again. In a way, Loki had been envious of Thor over the last years, even if he didn’t like to admit it. Suddenly Thor had less and less time for him, kept being with his friends instead of Loki… yes, he was envious. Maybe even jealous at times.

With a sigh, Loki shook his head and looked back into the big mirror next to him. His reflection showed no child, but he still couldn’t see himself as a man either. Was he really one? He wasn’t as buff and strong as Thor, he was slender, almost feminine, and the skills he had were not respected amongst warriors, whether they were his brother, his friends or strangers. Loki was a trickster and a sorcerer - he wielded no swords, had no battle cries and would never directly confront  his enemies. Loki was pragmatic, a strategist whose speciality was to play tricks and provide support. How could he ever compete with his hammer-swinging brother if he couldn’t even see himself as an equal?

“I  _ am  _ his equal,” Loki said to his reflection, furrowing his brows. “He just didn’t see me as an adult . It’s not what warriors do, playing with their baby brothers. But that will change now.”

Would it, really? Loki still hoped it would make a difference, but after four years of being mostly by himself, he was not so optimistic anymore. It was kind of childish to believe one single day would completely change the way Thor perceived and treated him, wasn’t it?

“I’m not a child anymore,” Loki said sharply and straightened the collar of his attire. “I am a man now, a warrior like Thor. The child he knows is dead.”

Loki had begged to finally be given his very own  armor for months now. His mother had refused at first, saying he would not need it to be seen as an adult, but something in his desperation and persistence must’ve gotten through to her, because eventually, she  agreed. Thor had gotten his armor on his big day and now Loki had his own. It wasn’t as shiny and silver as Thor’s, nor was it made to resist attacks like his was. Loki’s armor was smooth and elegant, made of black leather with green and golden accents, with a chest piece of gold, that was more decorative than practical, but he still loved it very much. It was an armor for someone like him, someone who fought with elegance and finesse, rather than sheer brutality and strength.

When he put on the green cape, with the fabric falling down his back, Loki felt a certain calm come over him. His short, black hair was smoothly combed back, barely touching the collar at his neck and he smirked at his reflection. Maybe he  _ was  _ merely a boy,  thrown into adulthood tonight, but he was a well-dressed and damn good looking one, no one would be able to deny that. Just like Thor four years ago, Loki would be the center of attention for this night. Under normal circumstances he would hate having that many eyes on him, but tonight he would bathe in their fake smiles and false good wishes. He knew they secretly despised him, but he would not allow that to ruin this for him. No, tonight was his night and he would keep his head high and his thoughts focused on finally escaping the prison of childhood.

\---

Frigga waited for her youngest son in front of the doors to the throne room. When Loki stepped up to her, the cape flowing around his ankles and a confident smile on his lips, she spread her arms wide.

“You look absolutely stunning, Loki,” she smiled, hugging her son tightly before kissing both of his cheeks. “Just look at you, all grown up into a wonderful young man.”

“I am far from being a man, mother,” Loki smirked and took her hands into his own, kissing the them gently. “But I thank you, for everything. Without you I would not even look like one now.”

“I am so unspeakably proud of you, Loki,” Frigga said quietly, looking up at her son. “I could not wish for a better son to welcome to adulthood today.”

“Don’t you already have that one?” Loki asked and laughed unamused.

“I wish you would stop believing I would love Thor any more than you,” Frigga sighed. “Tonight is your night, Loki, and you are my son, just like him. Put those rivalries aside, please. I don’t want to see you two fighting when you are both loved so much.”

“I promise you there won’t be any fighting tonight,” Loki smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek. “I am not angry with Thor, nor do I wish him any harm, believe me. He is a good brother, we are just very different.”

“Maybe you are not as different as you think you are, Loki.”

Without explaining herself any further, Frigga took her hands and opened the doors so they could finally walk in. The noise from the inside overshadowed Loki’s confusion about her words immediately. There were hundreds of guests, people Loki had never seen before, but also those he remembered from his studies and from playing with Thor when they were younger. Not a single one of them seemed to be uncomfortable or unhappy and every face he looked into was filled with excitement and joy. Loki was stunned by this, as he had expected hostility at best, but as he walked through the crowd with his mother leading the way, he couldn’t help but smile at this surprising welcome.

They stopped in front of the throne and Loki finally looked away from the guests. Odin sat in his usual place, to his left and right the Warrior’s three, Lady Sif and finally his brother, Thor. When he met Thor’s eyes he stopped for a moment, just looking at the older one. It was the first time they were actually seeing each other for almost a week, as Thor had been busy hunting, and Loki swore that something had changed in the way he looked at him. He couldn’t say what it was, it was too subtle for that, but the difference was inevitable and made him feel a sense of pride when he finally turned to face Odin.

“Loki, my second born son,” Odin said with a deep, almost thundering voice that silenced everyone in the room. “Tonight, you will be welcomed into the circle of adulthood. You will no longer be a child in everyone’s eyes, but a man. You will be a true prince of Asgard.”

“Thank you, father,” Loki said, bowing his head and choking back the relief he felt just enough to be able to speak. “I am honored to be given this privilege and I will do anything in my power to become a rightful and worthy man to Asgard and its people.”

“As the second prince to come of age, this feast will be yours tonight,” Odin continued, nodding with a weak smile. “Celebrate as you wish, for tomorrow, when you wake up, your childhood will be over and your adulthood has come. And now, let us begin!”

Odin stomped down with his staff once and with this, the noise around them carried on as before. Loki stepped up to the king, taking his hand and kneeling down in front of him.

“Thank you, father,” he said with all respect he could muster. “I am very grateful for this wonderful feast and I will do all I can to make you proud of me, I promise.”

“You are very determined, Loki,” Odin spoke, something in his voice making Loki look up. “But do not let your determination misguide you. As a child mistakes are easier forgiven than as an adult, so I hope you have grown up mentally as much as you have physically.”

“Of course, father,” Loki said and blinked a little surprised. “I promise you I will let go of those childish mischiefs and be a man you can be proud of.”

“I know you will,” Odin said and nodded, smiling. “Now go, celebrate with your friends and enjoy this night.”

“I will, thank you, father,” Loki said, bowed his head once more and left. He could have said that he had no friends, of course, but why start an argument? It seemed that, if only for tonight, he could at least pretend he had them.

Loki walked down the steps to the throne, looking for a good place to go where he would be able to breathe a little, when someone laid a hand on his arm. Surprised, he turned around. At first, Loki had expected his mother or maybe even Thor, but it was one of Thor’s friends, Fandral.

“Yes?” Loki asked, confused that the other smiled so brightly and looked so happy. Usually Thor’s friends were all rather cold towards him, but it wasn’t surprising since they were all around his brother’s age.

“Can we talk for a moment, my prince?” Fandral asked and Loki nodded, now completely stunned. He had never heard any of Thor’s friends call him like that and he had no idea what to think about it.

Fandral led them through the crowd, grabbing two chalices of mead on their way and finally handing one of it to Loki, who took it without even looking.

“What do you want from me?” Loki asked, too curious to wait before Fandral even opened his mouth.

“I wanted to congratulate you, for starters. It’s a big day after all, isn’t it?”

“I’m glad about your words,” Loki said, raising a brow. “But what brought your change of heart? I have not spoken more than ten words with you or any of Thor’s friends over the last four years. This comes as a big surprise right now.”

“Yeah, we were kind of a bunch of dicks, weren’t we?” Fandral laughed and scratched his head awkwardly. “Me included, you’re right. That’s the second thing, I’d like to apologize.”

“I don’t see why you would, but thank you,” Loki huffed. This was getting weird and he slowly realized that the drink Fandral just emptied was far from the first on this night. He was drunk, definitely.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t like you, you know,” Fandral said with a bright smile that Loki knew he used on women all the time. “Thor just made it rather clear that we aren’t supposed to mess with you and he’s not one I want to cross me the wrong way, if you know what I mean.”

Loki could imagine, even if what Fandral had just said made very little sense. Still, he seemed to be honest, even if it was just the alcohol fueling his tongue, so Loki cracked a smile and patted his shoulder.

“No need to apologize, we are good, Fandral. No bad blood here.”

“Man, I hope so,” Fandral laughed, patting Loki’s arm sloppily in return. “Would be a shame to have bad blood with you, really.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Loki smiled and took a step back, raising his chalice. “Thanks for the drink, but I have to go see some other people now unfortunately.”

“You do that,” Fandral nodded, waving his hand. “And welcome to the adults!”

“Yeah, welcome,” Loki huffed when Fandral walked away, before shaking his head. “Welcome you too, you weirdo.”

Not that Loki held any grudge against Fandral, but this had been very weird and confusing. Why did he say Thor told them not to mess with him? Did he believe Loki wasn’t able to defend himself? Or did he know they would say or do things that Loki would blame him for? It made very little sense, so Loki tried not to think about it too much. Fandral had probably just babbled anyway, there didn’t have to be anything behind that.

For a moment, Loki stayed where he was, slowly drank his mead and looked around the hall. Everyone truly seemed to have a good time, just like they had when Thor celebrated his big day. There were groups of pretty young girls giggling and shooting him glares from across the room, all dressed up in the most fancy and luxurious dresses and with their hair skilfully made, smaller groups of people he knew from his studies that awkwardly nodded at him from time to time and, of course, those he had never seen before, who didn’t pay him any attention at all.

It was almost amusing how he suddenly seemed to be worth a second look from girls - or women - his age, when normally they barely noticed his presence. He laughed quietly when one of the girls in the group he was eyeing looked over her shoulder, caught his eyes and turned back around with a blush on her cheeks. Yes, this was definitely new and Loki couldn’t help but blame it on the fact that he had done everything to make sure he looked as good as possible tonight. Sadly, those girls were not whose attention Loki wished for.

From the corner or his eyes, Loki spotted someone slipping behind him suddenly and almost dropped the chalice in his hands. When he felt a strong hand wrap around his waist and something brushed his ear, he held his breath in surprise and shock.

“We need to talk, brother.” Thor, of course. Who else would sneak up on him like that.

“Feel free to speak, Thor,” Loki smirked, having trouble to keep his voice steady. “I’m listening.”

“No, not here. Meet me at the gardens in ten minutes.”

And with this, the hand disappeared and Thor was gone almost as fast as he had come. Loki swallowed hard and looked around, but his brother was nowhere to be seen and it didn’t look like anyone had noticed what just happened either. For a moment he hesitated, not sure if he should follow Thor’s request or not. It could be a trick of course, but why should his brother play tricks on him today? He had not done anything recently to deserve one and he had behaved during Thor’s celebration too. In the end, Loki decided to trust his brother and sneaked out of the throne room.

The palace was mostly empty, apart from a few servants running around to bring more mead and food to the throne room, so Loki could easily hide from anyone’s eyes while making his way to the gardens. It had been quite a while since they had met like this the last time. Back then they had both been children and went out to watch the stars together.

Today, Loki stood by a big shrub next to a bench, alone and looking up at the sky once more. It was a clear night, the full moon was bright and illuminated the darkness with a beautiful blue-ish light that reflected from almost every shining surface. Loki felt lucky to be blessed with such beauty on his special day. He still looked up at the moon, his thoughts fading away slowly, when he felt the hand around his waist again, but this time, expecting something like this to happen, he smiled weakly.

“So, you’ve come,” Loki chuckled and turned around without pushing his brother’s arm away. “What is it that you could not talk to me about inside, brother?”

Loki looked up into Thor’s eyes, almost blinded by how perfectly the moonlight made them sparkle. He had not been this close to his brother in years and it made his chest tighten a little, but in an almost comforting way. They were so completely different, like light and dark, fire and water, and yet it was always like coming home when Thor was close, like it had been all their life already. 

“You look divine tonight, brother,” Thor said softly, his tone of voice coming as a confusing surprise.

“Have I ever not looked divine?” Loki cocked, smirking at Thor. “Why the sudden flattery? Don’t you have to celebrate and drink with your friends?”

“Tonight is your night, Loki,” Thor smiled, tightening the grip around Loki’s waist slightly. “And it is a well known custom to present someone who comes of age with a gift, is it not?”

“A gift?” Loki asked curious, tilting his head. “You are very thoughtful, brother, but there is nothing I would have any use for that I cannot get myself.”

“Oh, I believe there is one thing you cannot get yourself,” Thor smiled. “Something that only I can give you.”

Slowly it dawned on Loki what Thor was talking about and why he had asked him to come here, where they would be alone. At first he was shocked by this implication, ready to push Thor away, but he was completely limp in Thor’s arm and couldn’t do more than stare at him.

“But… you said you wouldn’t…” Loki began, but was cut off when Thor laid a finger on his lips.

“I said I  _ couldn’t _ , brother…” he smiled gently. “Now, however… I feel like I can…”

Loki’s mouth ran completely dry and his silvertongue proved itself to be completely useless. This had to be a dream, it just had to be. Ever since he had confessed his true feelings to his brother he had tried to process the rejection he had faced and the heartbreak coming with it, how could this be happening right now? Had Thor not made it clear that there would never be anything between them?

“Have you changed your mind?” Thor suddenly asked, giving Loki the sweetest and most innocent look. Loki weakly laid a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

“I… I didn’t, but…” The words were gone, all of them. Loki could not speak anymore.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Thor whispered and leaned forward, brushing their lips together and sending the sweetest shiver through Loki’s body. His fingers dug into Thor’s muscles as he fought to keep his self control. “Loki, I waited for this moment for so long, it was torture to stay away from you so I would not do something wrong…”

“Brother, what…”

Thor stopped all of his protests and questions when he brought their lips together finally. Suddenly, everything else disappeared from existence. Loki let out a weak sigh at how warm and soft Thor felt on him, at how perfect his lips melted against his own. He rested a shaky hand on his brother’s neck, savoring this long anticipated and never truly hoped for connection that made every single one of his nerves tense up and his head feel as light as a feather. Their kiss didn’t last longer than a few seconds, but for Loki it felt like hours before Thor pulled back and looked at him again with hooded, dark blue eyes.

“I always feared you would choose someone else and I would lose you forever, Loki… please tell me you didn’t. Please tell me you still want to be mine, that I have not lost your love…”

“Thor,” Loki breathed, cupping his brother’s cheek with a faint smile. “I could never choose anyone above you. I thought you didn’t want me, but I never stopped wanting you…”

“Thank the Norns,” Thor groaned and kissed Loki again, this time more intense, almost possessive, and Loki closed his eyes blissfully.

Loki’s head was spinning when Thor wrapped his other arm around his waist too, holding him tight against his chest. There was no strength behind it, he could keep him close with so much ease that it was almost laughable, and Loki realized Thor had become much stronger than he had thought all along. He held onto his brother’s strong arms, drowning in their sweet and hot kiss that fulfilled all his unspoken desires. When Thor began to move, Loki didn’t protest at all, putting all his trust into his brother. He was let down on the soft grass behind one of the bushes when Thor pulled back and slowly opened his eyes.

“Why today?” Loki asked softly, a hand once more reaching for Thor’s face. His brother towered above him, holding his body up with his arms on both of his sides, and looking like a vision to Loki’s clouded mind. “Why not last week, last month, last year? Why today?”

“You look like the god of desire and lust and are asking me why today?” Thor answered, grinning mischievously. “There is no way I could not break all vows to myself when you are the most ravishing and beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“You flatterer,” Loki scoffed, but his tone was soft and the blush on his cheeks undeniable. “I made sure to look especially good tonight, just for you…”

“You little liar…” Thor sat back on his legs, Loki’s between them and ran a hand over his brother’s chest. “You think I will believe that?”

“I hope so,” Loki smiled, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Because it’s nothing but the truth. I wanted you to see me like this, to see that I can be more than the child you know, that I can be more than anyone knows…”

“And you decided on sin incarnated,” Thor whistled and licked his bottom lip. With a few surprisingly aimed touched he took off Loki’s chest plate and began opening the rest of his armor. “You look so incredible like this, brother… slender, elegant and every bit as dangerous as you are… nothing in the nine realms would be able to resist you.”

“Is that so?” Loki smirked, brushing his fingers over one of Thor’s hands. He stopped for a moment, looking up, and Loki guided his fingers to unbuckle the last belt that kept his chest piece together. “Should I have worn it sooner then?”

Thor let out a beautiful low growl and peeled Loki out of the leather covering his chest, leaving him with nothing but his lower half hidden from his sight. He drank the sight in for a second before his hands roamed over Loki’s chest, making him ache his back. Loki held his breath, focusing on nothing but those strong fingers pressing against his pale, soft skin and how incredibly hot they felt.

Suddenly, Thor leaned down, pressing Loki into the soft grass and kissing him deep and rough. Loki’s hands clenched to fists as he tried to contain himself, but there was no way to not become weak under his brother’s dominance. He could feel his insides flare up with need and rolled his eyes back at just how unbelievable Thor made him feel with so little effort.

Thor’s hands began working on Loki’s pants as they kissed, determined to undress him even further. He was blushing more furiously when he felt his brother tuck on the leather and finally pull it down and buried a hand in Thor’s hair to keep him close so he wouldn’t break their kiss. He wanted this badly, more than he should, but despite that Loki couldn’t break through his general shyness, no matter how cocky he acted just moments before. Still, when Thor worked on his boots, Loki lifted his legs slightly to make it easier for him and within two minutes everything that could cover him up was gone.

Loki thought he would burst from embarrassment when Thor finally let go of his lips and his eyes trailed down his naked body. He tried to cover at least his crotch up with his hands at first, but Thor barely had to touch them to reveal every last bit of his brother. Loki wanted to disappear into thin air when he realized that Thor could see everything, including his half-hard cock and his slowly heaving chest. He looked up with pink cheeks and worried eyes, expecting the worst, but Thor’s face showed nothing but pure adoration.

“Do you have the slightest idea how absolutely perfect and beautiful you are, Loki?” Thor asked, his hands tenderly caressing his brother’s sides and hips. “I have no words in me to describe how radiant and marvelous you are…”

“You make me blush, stop that,” Loki mumbled, turning his head away to not show the effect Thor’s words had on him so obviously. No one had ever said such things about him before, but he had never wanted to hear them from anyone but Thor, he knew that much now.

“I mean it, brother,” Thor said genuinely. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on Loki’s hips and then on his upper thighs. “You are as beautiful as the moon itself in its light and as ravishing and alluring as the sun.”

“If you don’t stop I will never speak to you again,” Loki pouted and shot Thor a soft glare. “I’m not a young maiden you can woo with flattery.”

“You will never change, Loki,” Thor said and smiled at his brother gently. “Would you rather I refuse to acknowledge your beauty? After you made sure I see it in all its glory?”

Loki pouted, which made Thor’s smile even brighter. “If you keep talking you won’t be able to give me your gift, brother,” he said with a smirk. “Do you want that?”

“Oh, you will get it, be sure of that,” Thor said and leaned down over Loki again. His lips brushed over his brother’s neck, coaxing the sweetest sigh from him before he began to place kisses there, all the while pressing his stomach right against Loki’s crotch. It was the sweetest torture for Loki how every slight movement caused a tiny wave of pleasure to rush through him and it didn’t take long before he began working on Thor’s armor to get him out of it too. Piece after piece fell to the ground while his brother showered him with kisses wherever he could reach and Loki’s hands began to shake too much to do anything eventually.

“Thor, please…” he whispered, finally making his brother stop.

“You taste irresistible, I apologize,” Thor chuckled and finished the work Loki had started by pulling his chainmail shirt over his head. As soon as his chest was exposed, Loki’s hands were on it, trailing his muscles with the most fascinated look in his brother’s eyes.

“You are a beast, brother...” Loki hissed, licking his lips. He had not seen Thor topless for years, this was like a religious experience in every single way.

“Now  _ you  _ are flattering me,” Thor laughed quietly and worked on his pants while allowing Loki to continue. The rest of his clothes were gone much faster than Loki’s before and when he finally towered over his brother completely naked, Loki’s only thought was: ‘damn’.

Loki looked up into Thor’s eyes, mimicking the smirk on his lips without thinking about it. Three years… three years ago he had admitted his feelings to his brother, embarrassed and ashamed and yet unable to keep them a secret any longer. Back then, Thor had looked at him with sadness and grief, but now his eyes were full of love and excitement. Loki felt his heart jump in his chest when Thor reached between them with a hand, brushing his fingers over his cock gently. By the Norns, he wanted this more than anything else in the world.

Loki’s eyes began to sting when Thor went even further and spread his legs slowly. He rubbed them with one hand, determined to not act like an emotional cry baby just now. Suddenly, however, his hand was taken away and Thor’s fingers entwined with his. He looked back at him the moment his brother’s warm lips covered his own again, this time unable to look away. Thor met his gaze, a reassuring warmth in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long, Loki,” Thor murmured when he pulled back, pecking his lips again gently. “I will make up for all this time as much as you wish, I promise.”

“Just don’t stop,” Loki whispered, smiling weakly. “That’s all the making up I ask for…”

“I won’t, nothing could make me stop,” Thor promised. He began kissing Loki’s chest, causing his brother to throw his head back and sigh shakily.

This was above anything Loki ever experienced before, arousing and terrifying just the same, and he loved every second of it. Thor’s lips were like silk on his skin, his fingers like a cold breeze during the summer, causing shivers in just the right places. Loki barely noticed that Thor fumbled with his armor that he had tossed to the side, only when he suddenly felt a tingling cold between his legs he knew he had done something. There was no time to think, though, just moments later Thor’s hand spread his cheeks and those cool and slick fingers brushed over his hole and Loki completely lost it.

His fingers dug deep into Thor’s shoulders as Loki tried to suppress a moan and failed miserably. Thor wasted no time before pushing one of his fingers inside his brother to stretch him and Loki couldn’t stop his hips from bucking. Everything him tensed at this new and unfamiliar feeling, but when Thor began to move it slowly faded away and excitement took over Loki’s mind. He was almost hypnotized, slowly beginning to push his hips against his brother’s hand. This felt too good to get enough from it, especially when Thor added a second finger and made Loki moan in delight.

“You like that, Loki?” Thor asked and Loki bit his bottom lip, nodding violently as he tried to steady himself somehow. His body was trembling, his chest heaving as he desperately fought for air and words just the same.

“It feels so good, brother,” Loki moaned. “Please don’t stop…”

“You’ll feel much better soon, I promise,” Thor groaned and continued to push his fingers into Loki’s ass; in and out, circling and spreading him open for him. His hard cock pressed against Loki’s thigh, twitching whenever he made the tiniest sound. Loki couldn’t imagine anything hotter than this and his own cock did just the same, leaking with precum as his brother fingered him relentlessly.

“Thor, please... more, I want more,” Loki choked, using all his strength to lock eyes with his brother across his sweat-glistering chest. “I want to feel you, please…”

“You will,” Thor replied, pushing himself up to drown Loki in a passionate and longing kiss. Their cocks rubbed against each other, making Loki moan into Thor’s mouth, who took the invitation to ravish his brother with his tongue as his fingers pressed hard into him.

“Now, Thor,” Loki groaned, biting Thor’s lip before he could break their kiss, pulling him back for more. When Thor finally broke free from Loki’s mouth they were both panting for air. 

“Damn, you truly want this, brother…” 

“I want  _ you _ ,” Loki whispered, pushing his hips up to make sure Thor knew he meant it.

“And I want you,” Thor growled, finally retreating his fingers after one last, deep push. He lifted Loki up from the ground, practically having him sitting on his lap with one arm around his waist and the other between their legs. Loki immediately aimed for his mouth again, happy about this chance when Thor pressed the tip of his cock against his hole.

Loki had a hard time holding himself together, but Thor seemed to pick up on his unspoken fear without any hesitation, caressing his hips gently while turning their kiss soft and sweet. There was a slight stinging pain when Thor finally pushed in that made Loki gasp, but it lasted no more than a few seconds before he started to feel good again and closed his eyes.

The way Thor slowly pushed deeper into him was the most sensual thing Loki could think of. There was no rush, despite them both obviously wanting this desperately. Thor was tender with him, more careful about not hurting Loki than going fast, and he was utterly thankful for that. After a while, Thor’s hand moved up to Loki’s chin to hold him upright while his other grabbed his ass to guide himself. Loki broke their kiss, gasping for air, but at the same time leaning into Thor’s strong hand on his chin.

“Loki?”

Both Thor and Loki froze at the sound of their mother’s voice and they stared at each other in shock. Thor immediately covered Loki’s mouth with his hand, who widened his eyes even more at this turn of events.

“Thor?”

Their father too now, oh God. Loki blushed violently and gave Thor a panicked, helpless glance over his fingers. His brother, however, slowly shook his head and pressed his lips against his hand. Then, Thor suddenly started to move again, pushing into Loki deeper and the younger brother’s head rolled back on his shoulders.

“Just stay quiet, Loki,” Thor whispered in his ear when Loki let out a quiet whimper. He continued to split him open and Loki was torn between arousal and horror at how much he enjoyed it. He couldn’t believe they were doing this while not even ten feet away their parents were looking for them and he prayed to the Norns they would leave again and not find them.

Thor let out an almost inaudible groan when he was finally all the way in his brother, which made Loki shudder from just how deep Thor was and how full he felt. He looked at him with pleading eyes, the only thing preventing him from moaning out loud Thor’s hand over his mouth. No matter how wicked and wrong this was, it was everything Loki had ever wanted and he didn’t want anything or anyone to stop it.

Finally, after what felt like years and with the heavy steps of the king and queen looking for them still echoing in his ears, Thor began to move inside him and the world lost all its meaning to Loki. Every one of his brother’s thrusts felt like a tiny death, sending spirals of pleasure through his body. It didn’t take long before Loki had to bite into Thor’s fingers because his hand alone was not enough to keep him quiet anymore.

Loki was mortified by how Thor’s cock made him feel and lose all restrains and by how little he cared if they would be caught or not anymore. He closed his eyes, biting and sucking on Thor’s fingers, who kept moaning into his ear to make it all so much better and worse. By now Loki could smell their lust even, a scent that was so heavy around them that he could almost physically feel it. And he loved it more than he ever imagined he would.

“You feel so damn good, brother,” Thor purred, making Loki shudder under his words. “As if you were made to take me, to have me ravish and claim you…”

Loki’s eyes teared up and he kept rutting against Thor’s thrusts, unable to speak or make even the tiniest sound. He was rendered completely mute and it felt incredibly hot.

“I want you to cum while I fuck you,” Thor growled, a sound so animalistic that Loki let out a silent whimper against his hand and looked at him with glossy eyes. Oh, how much he wanted to do that! “Can you cum without a sound?”

Loki nodded, unable to look away from Thor’s eyes he fastened his pace. He felt so dirty and filthy, so absolutely unworthy of being called a prince, but that all didn’t matter right now. Loki was born to bounce on Thor’s cock and the thrill of this realization was enough to finally send him over the edge untouched when his brother’s thrusts became almost violent. There was a moment of complete clarity that felt much longer than it actually was in which Loki could see every last detail of Thor’s mesmerizing blue eyes; then his pleasure overwhelmed him and he moaned against Thor’s hand like a cat in heat.

Nothing he had ever called an orgasm before would ever be able to compete with this and Loki knew that nothing else would ever be able to give him any kind of pleasure anymore either. He fought desperately to keep his eyes on Thor, but it was impossible when his orgasm hit him and he felt a delicious heat spilled into him as Thor came too. All Loki could do was close his eyes, hold onto his brother and let this overwhelming sensation take over him. After a moment, Thor’s arms wrapped around him tighter and Loki instinctively leaned into the embrace.

Thor’s hand was gone from Loki’s mouth after a minute, allowing them both to catch their breath and wallow in the aftermath of what Loki could only describe as the best orgasm of his life. At one point he couldn’t help but peck Thor’s cheek, which turned into sloppy but sweet kisses when his brother turned his head. He was sure he had died and this was Valhalla, because there was no way this night had turned into the best he ever had. But he was here, in his brother’s arms and filled with his cock and his seed alike, it had to be real.

“Welcome to adulthood, brother,” Thor eventually said after a long time, smiling cheekily. “I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

“More than you can imagine,” Loki smirked, kissing his brother’s cheek. “I wish we wouldn’t have to go back inside, you feel so good inside me, I don’t want to leave…”

“We have three years to make up for,” Thor murmured, brushing his fingers over Loki’s cheek tenderly. “Don’t you think I will give you up anytime soon, brother…”

Loki’s chest felt warm and fuzzy at Thor’s words and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again to make this moment last just as long as he could, despite this promise for more. He had no intention to go anywhere, no way. For years and years he knew that Thor was the only one he wanted, no matter how wrong it was, and now that he was finally blessed with all the luck in the nine realms he would fight to keep it with everything he had.

When they walked back into the throne room, fully dressed and cleaned from the scent of lust and sex, thanks to Loki’s magic, they parted with a smile on their lips. Thor had promised to come to Loki again after the festivities were over and this thought alone made Loki the happiest he had ever been. Even if he had to spend hours pretending nothing had happened, they would all be worth it in the end. They had to keep their relationship a secret, but luckily for them, Loki had always been the best at keeping certain things hidden from others. As long as he had Thor he would have a reason to smile, whether he had to act and lie or not.


End file.
